In existing large-screen intelligent terminals, performing a flick on a screen with a finger to scroll an interface up and down or scroll an interface left and right has become a technology that is extremely widely applied. Especially, in a great many of list-type interfaces, thumbnail interfaces of album-type or gallery-type applications, and the like, there is usually extremely long interface extension space, and a flick operation performed by a user to scroll a screen has become extremely common. In the prior art, after a flick operation is performed on a screen with a finger, a device responds, and content on the screen is correspondingly refreshed according to a flick direction of the finger, thereby presenting an effect that the content is scrolled as a whole.
However, in the prior art, when a flick is performed on a screen with a finger, content on the screen is correspondingly refreshed according to a flick direction of the finger, presenting an effect that the whole content is scrolled, which is relatively mechanized, and lacks real and exquisite interaction experience.